Talk:Mass Effect 3: N7 Warfare Gear
Retailer Specific Further clarification just came from Chris Priestly: N7 Warfare Gear is currently exclusive to GameStop in the US; international is TBA. I'm not sure how this was handled before the release of ME2 (does the article just get edited every time information comes out, with multiple reference links?), so I'm leaving it in the Talk. Trandra 05:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :The Retail Bonus Items section of the ME3 article (which this links to) gets updated each time a retailer gets announced, and in the mean time it specifically says 'Currently announced for' so it doesn't imply that it will only ever be for the specified retailers. This article doesn't need to mention each (or any) retailer. That job gets done by the retail bonus items section. JakePT 03:35, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ordered prior to release? Just curious, if you order from one of the listed locations announced, will you recieve the pack even if the site itself hasn't shown it as available with the game? I know Priestly said about it, but some sites don't even show it as an available bonus.GroverA125 15:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Should do. I assume you're talking about Game UK? As far as I'm aware they're the only one on there that doesn't show anything on their site (the info came from a Press Release). :Also, next time, stuff like this should go in a Forum, or preferably (to me anyway) a Blog Post. Cheers. JakePT 15:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::If you are talking about Game, see the latest post by Chris Priestly here: ::http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/323/index/9060159&lf=8 ::Should be on their website by Friday, and all orders will get it.JakePT 15:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Not Included in Preordered Versions I love how no one is bothering to mention how many people preordered the game from the right retailer and didn't receive this pack. It clearly mentions on the Mass Effect 3 article that you would receive this pack if you preorder any version of the game. I preordered the Collector's Edition for Xbox 360 from EB Games because that page said EB Games Canada would guarantee me this pack. I finally get the game and the pack's not included. So there is either a shipping problem, or this site got false information. Anyone care to confirm? -- 16:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :We can only go off of the information that we have, and the information we have was that any preorder in Canada would get the pack. Therefore, either you preordered too late to get the codes, possible, or there was a shipping problem. Lancer1289 16:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I have the same problem, when I asked about it the bloke at EB Games gave me a spare Argus code, but for the record, if anyone can get me a Warfare Gear code, I will do anything for it. TheRealTerminal 03:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Not Working Okay, here's the deal; me and my brother play on the same Xbox 360. He has a Gold membership and i don't, so he does all of our downloading. Well, after starting ME3 i found that while i received all of the collector's edition items and bonuses, i didn't have the N7 Valkyrie, M-55 Argus or the N7 Defender armor. I tried deleting and re-downloading the DLC pack, and it didn't work. However, my brother has all three of the Warfare Gear items. What is the problem, and is there a solution? Any answers would be much appreciated.Waffles 20:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Waffles Wii U I am told this is included on-disc. I will begin my search! Niniendowarrior (talk) 00:58, January 13, 2014 (UTC)